Joachim von Rohr (1678-1757)
Swedish Livonia (now Estonia) |Baptism = |Siblings = Maria Elizabeth von Rohr (1679-1710) Sofia Anna von Rohr (1680-1686) Anna Catharina von Rohr (1682-1715) Hans Christoffer von Rohr II (1684-1754) |Death = Swedish Livonia |Burial = |Father = Hans Christoffer von Rohr (1626-1700) |Mother = Anna Catharina Cronman (1660-?) |Spouse = Catharina Charlotta Klingenberg (1680-1758) |Marriage = circa 1700 |Children = Anna Elisabeth von Rohr (1701-1744) ^ Lucia Dorotea von Rohr (1702) Lunetta von Rohr II (1704-1764) Helena von Rohr (1706-1780) Hans Christoffer von Rohr III (1708-1790) Magnus Joakim von Rohr (1710-1722) Brita Maria von Rohr (1711-1762) Catharina Charlotta von Rohr (1714-1784) Christina Dorothea von Rohr (1717-1800) Gustaf Johan von Rohr (1723-1739) Maria Margareta von Rohr (1725-1778) |2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = |Notes= ^ Ruuth and Näslund and Winblad line }} Joachim von Rohr (1677-1757) Lieutenant Colonel and Commander of the Dalarö Fortress in Swedish Army (b. January 23, 1677/1678; Swedish Livonia (now Estonia) - d. November 19, 1757, most likely Swedish Livonia) Name variations *Joachim von Rohr *Joakim von Rohr Parents *Hans Christoffer von Rohr (1626-1700) *Anna Catharina Cronman Anrep's genealogy conflated two Anna Catharina Cronmans from two different generations. There was an Anna born around 1630 and one born around 1660, possibly 1667. The one born in 1667 would be too young to be the mother of Joachim von Rohr (1677-1757) so it is possible that most genealogies list the wrong wife of Hans Christoffer von Rohr (1626-1700) as his mother. Another possibility is that the year of her birth is wrong and she was born closer to 1660. That would make her the proper age to be the mother of Joachim Marriage He married Catharina Charlotta Klingenberg (1680-1758) on February 04, 1699/00 in Sweden. Children *''Anna Elisabeth von Rohr (1701-1744) who married Anders Örbom (1675-1740)'' *Lucia Dorotea von Rohr (1702) *Lunetta von Rohr II (1704-1764) who married Gustaf Adolf Clodt (1692-1738) *Helena von Rohr (1706-1780) *Hans Christoffer von Rohr III (1708-1790) *Magnus Joakim von Rohr (1710-1722) *Brita Maria von Rohr (1711-1762) who married Herman Ross (1707-1777) *Catharina Charlotta von Rohr (1714-1784) who married Jacob Daniel Mether (1718-1769) *Christina Dorothea von Rohr (1717-1800) *Gustaf Johan von Rohr (1723-1739) *Maria Margareta von Rohr (1725-1778) who married Gustaf Mannerstedt (1713-1756) Battle of Poltova On June 28, 1709, Joachim von Rohr was taken prisoner during the Battle of Poltava in the Great Northern War, along with his wife and daughter and sent to Siberia. His daughter would marry Anders Örbom I (1675-1740) Captain, in Solikamski, Perm, Russia. Death He died on November 19, 1757, most likely in Swedish Livonia. Relationship Joachim von Rohr (1677-1757) was the seventh great-grandfather of Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ). External links *Joachim von Rohr (1678-1757) in Wikipedia *Joachim von Rohr (1678-1757) at Flickr *Von Rohr genealogy at Rootsweb References Gallery Image:VonRohr-Joachim 1678.gif|1677 birth in International Genealogical Index Image:VonRohr-Joachim 1678b.gif|1757 death in International Genealogical Index Image:VonRohr-Joachim 1836.png|1836 in Swea och Götha Höfdinga-Minne, Volume 1 Image:VonRohr-Joachim biography.gif|1843 biography in Swea och Götha höfdinga-minne sedan Image:VonRohr-Joachim biography.png|Matrikel öfwer Swea rikes ridderskap och adel File:VonRohr 316.png|von Rohr genealogy Ancestors References Source *Researched and written by Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ) Category:Famous people Category:Von Rohr (surname) Category:Non-SMW people articles Category:Swedish military personnel of the Great Northern War Category:Swedish people of German descent Category:Battle of Poltava Category:17th-century Swedish people Category:18th-century Swedish people Category:Cronman family Category:Swedish prisoners of war